The Legend of InuYasha Skyward Sword
by Wind-Mage-Vaati12
Summary: InuYasha is transferred to the world of Skyward Sword, in order to help Link. To get home InuYasha must slay all the demons and get the sacred jewel shards. But Link is not willing to accept the half demon's help. How will their relationship turn out? Will they be able to slay the demon threatening the world? SPOILERS! IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED SKYWARD SWORD DON'T READ THIS!
1. Chapter 1: The Three Goddesses

**Disclaimer- I take no credit for the characters only the plot. Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo, and InuYasha belongs to um… its respective owners (I really don't know. Sorry. ) I'm taking a little break from my other fanfiction. I'm having a hard time thinking of what to right. ****ENJOY!**

**The Legend of InuYasha- Skyward Sword**

**I lay on the ground next to the old well. My white hair blowing into my face.**

**"When is Kagome coming back?" I asked no one in particular, brushing the hair out of my face.**

**Suddenly my ears perk up. **

**"InuYasha..." **

**I look around. No one is there. But someone is calling my name. It's a strong, gentle, female voice. **

**"InuYasha..." **

**There it is again. I turn to the right and run, following the voice. Suddenly I see three lights. A red, blue, and green light. There were three beautiful women. They were glowing in a holy light. This unnerved me. They could be demons. I put my hand on the hilt of my trusty sword Tetsiga. The blue woman smiled gently.**

"**Do not fear young half demon. We are the three goddesses in service to the goddess Hylia. I am Nayru, the goddess of Wisdom." **

**The red woman smile.**

**"I am Din, the goddess of Power."**

**The green woman bowed. **

**"I am Faror, the goddess of Courage." **

**I took my hand of the sword. **

**"Do you need something of me?" I asked.**

**Din nodded. **

**"The goddess's chosen hero is in need of your help proud half demon." **

**"But how will I help him. Where is he?"**

**"We will transport you to our world InuYasha." Said Faror. **

**Then they all pointed a finger at me and there was a bright light. And then dark. **


	2. Chapter 2: Link and Fi

**Disclaimer- I take no credit for the characters only the plot. Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo, and InuYasha belongs to um… its respective owners (I really don't know. Sorry. ) I'm taking a little break from my other fanfiction. I'm having a hard time thinking of what to right. ****ENJOY!**

**The Legend of InuYasha- Skyward Sword**

**"Master Link the half demon is waking up." **

**I groaned. There was sun light everywhere. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in some kind of temple. Next to me was sitting a somewhat short boy with blond hair, and strange green clothes. I sat up and grabbed my head. **

**"Oh you're awake!" said the boy. **

**I looked at him. **

**"Where am I?" **

**"You are in the Faron Woods." **

**He helped me sit up and stared at me. **

**"What?" **

**He blushed and looked away.**

**"Sorry it's just that… those ears. Are they real?"**

**"Yes they are real!" I said, putting my hands over my ears.**

**Then realizing I couldn't hear, I took my hands off my head. The boy stuck his hand out to me.**

**"My name is Link. What's yours?"**

**I took his hand and shook.**

**"InuYasha." **

**"Cool name." **

**Suddenly the sword at his side glowed and a blue figure jumped out. I jumped up and pointed.**

**"What the hell is that?!" **

**The blue girl looked at me.**

**"The name I was given was Fi. I am a sword spirit." **

**Then she looked at Link.**

**"Master Link, this half demon is meant to help you in your quest." **

**Link also jumped up and glared at me.**

**"But Fi! I don't need help. Especially from someone I just met!" **

**"Master Link these are not my wishes, these are the goddess's wishes."**

**Link relaxed, and crossed his arms.**

**"Fine. I'll put up with him." **

**He glared at me again.**

**"Just don't get in my way."**

**I glared back at him and growled.**

**"ME get in YOUR way? More like YOU get in MY way!" **

**"WHAT?!"**

** "YEAH!"**

**"INUYASHA!"**

**"WHAT?!"**

**"IF YOU ARE DOG THEN SIT!"**

**The necklace around my neck glowed and I slammed into the ground. Link stared at me. Fi also looked at me, then back at Link.**

**"Master Link, it is a 99% chance that when you say sit-"**

**I slammed into the ground again, but Fi kept talking.**

**"Master InuYasha will fall to the ground."**

**"Oh really?"**

**Link looked at me.**

**"Whatever. Come on InuYasha let's go." **

**I stood up and brushed myself off.**

**"Don't order me around human." I said.**

**"SHUT UP!"**

**"You shut up elf." **

**"I'm not an elf!"**

**"Look I'm not enjoying this either. I don't know why the hell I have to be here." I said.**

**Suddenly the blue girl known apparently as Fi, popped out of Link's sword and looked at me.**

**"Master InuYasha, please calm down. I can tell you why your here."**

**I looked at her.**

**"OK. Why am I here?" **

**"You are here to help Master Link, and to collect the shards of the Sacred Shikon Jewel. There are monsters on the surface who hold such things. You must collect them. Only then will you be able to return home." **

**I looked at Fi. Sacred Jewel shards? Here? I sigh and cross my arms.**

**"Fine. Let's go Link."**

**Link also sighed and walked towards the exit to the temple, with me following behind. **


End file.
